Carta a Julieta
by Oveja-san
Summary: jamas pensarias que sierta carta que quieres ocultar se trasnformaria en tu guia a la felicidad - one-short Marco x Gianluca ¡Revolucion Raimon!


_Holaaa! ^^ Bueno quiero aclarar todo primero…_

_Yo tengo una cuenta en mundo yaoi… este one-short estaba ahí… me e cambiado muchas veces el nombre ahí xDD primero fui Tachi algo ·_· después Tachi algo y así xDD ahora en mundo yaoi soy Tachixmukai no pude poner Tachi-mukai xD estaba acupado ¬¬ si ven que ahí un one-shor muy parecido a uno que este en mundo yaoi es por que es mio ^^ _

_Y buenoo.. espero que les guste ^^ lo escribí hace un tiempo y en realidad a mi me encanto_

_Ha! El balcón de Julieta es un lugar real ubicado en Verona aya en la Italia ^^ en donde las enamoradas dejan sus cartas diariamente _

_Y sin mas el one-short _

_Toda mi life e querido hacer esto! Bueno… solo desde que escribo de Inazuma xD: los personajes de Inazuma eleven no me pertenecen el dia en que destruyan mi escuela con un balón de futbol es por que leven 5 me a " regalado " la serie ^^ _

_Carta a Julieta:_

_Nos encontramos en la Gran Italia específicamente en Verona en donde encontramos a un Nervioso Gianluca dudoso de realizar una acción. Que estaba haciendo el encantador peli-negro? pues verán, el estaba a punto de dejar una carta como muchos en el nombrado "balcón de Giulietta" pero no esta completamente seguro... sabe que es una locura Julieta Jamás le respondería... es solo una tonta obra de Shakespeare! pero aun así quería dejar la carta, al menos así podría librarse de ocultar sus sentimientos. Dejo de pensar y simplemente dejo la carta y se alejo rápidamente sin mirar a ningún lado que no fuera el suelo, mala idea, ya que no se dio cuenta que un extrovertido oji-verde lo estaba observando y se acerco rápidamente al lugar donde Sanardi había dejado la carta y sin titubear la tomo rápidamente y pensó que seria divertido leérsela al resto del equipo y con esta brillante idea corrió a donde se encontraban los demás, pero solo encontró a un alegre __Fidio__, un adorable Ángelo y un despista Gianluca ._

_- donde estabas marco? ya nos estábamos preocupando - dice el castaño _

_- perdón - sonríe - me distraje por ahí jeje, pero... quieren escuchar algo interesante? - decía alegremente _

_- que cosa? - preguntan los tres al unísono_

_- pero antes! amarren a Gian! ahora! - ordena Maseratti _

_- a mi? por que? - en ese momento __Fidio__ saca una soga de quien sabe donde y amarra en una silla que nadie sabe de donde salio a __Gianluca__ - por que me amarran! No hice nada! _

_- no correré riesgos, bueno! quieren saber lo que iso hoy Gian? _

_- fue a visitar a su hermana - responde __Aldenas_

_- que? - ríe - claro que no! fue a al balcón de Giulietta_

_- co-como sabes tu eso MARCO! - dice el peli-negro desde su posición _

_- solo te vi, pero eso es lo de menos, quieren saber lo que le escribió Gian a Julieta? - pregunta alegremente _

_- eso no es privado Marco? - pregunta inocentemente el de aspecto angelical _

_- si, pero que importa, después de todo esta amarrado, no puede hacer nada_

_- no te atrevas marco! te matare si lo haces! _

_- tápale la boca con algo __Fidio_

_- de acuerdo! - saca un calcetín de algún lugar que nuevamente no sabemos de donde fue y se lo pone a Sanardi en la boca, es que este __fidio__ tiene un bolsillo mágico como Doraemon? _

_- bueno! comenzare! Querida Julieta, se que mi amor de ante mano no será correspondido pero, simplemente no lo puedo evitar, se que es algo imposible, no se fijara en mi, lo se, el es... - comienza a leer en su mente - _

_- que pasa marco? no vas a terminar? _

_- como se te ocurre que leeré una carta en frente de ustedes! eso es privado!_

_- pero dijiste que eso no importaba - sentencio el del aro en la cabeza _

_- y ustedes me hacen caso! ya ya! capitán creo que lo estaba buscando... Hem... Mamoru! _

_- ho! es verdad! Todo Inazuma japan esta de visita aquí en Verona, vamos Ángelo! - y rápidamente se van _

_- funciono mi mentira? - no lo creía el de ojos verdes - este... Gian?... lo siento yo... - ahora marco se sentía avergonzado por su actitud y también ruborizado por el contenido de la carta de Gianluca el cual estaba con la cabeza baja para que Maseratti no viera su sonrojo - no sabia que... bueno... tu... eso... por que no dices nada? - __Gianluca__ levanta la cabe y lo mira enojado - ho! es verdad ^^' aun tienes el calcetín - se acerca y le saca el calcetín _

_- eres un idiota Marco! apenas me libere te voy a... - marco vuelve a ponerle el calcetín - mmm! mm... mmmm! _

_- no deberías hablarle así al chico que te gusta - se cruza de brazos, Gianluca se vuelve a sonrojar - se amable quieres - sonríe y nuevamente le quita el calcetín -_

_- como quieres que te trate si le ibas a leer mi carta a todo el mundo! - dice alterado y aun amarrado _

_- para que la dejes tirada por ahí - se vuelve a cruzar de brazos _

_- no la deje tirada! tu la tomaste de donde estaba! _

_- hay Gian... de verdad crees que mis ojos son lindos? - pestañea rápida y pícaramente _

_- no debiste leer mi carta - mira para otro lado para ocultar su notable sonrojo - además... la verdad es que yo no escribí esa carta, la deje ahí por que la persona que la escribió le daba vergüenza - mentía _

_- no te creo! pareces de esas niñas locas que están enamoradas - se acerca y lo desamarra - aunque eres mas lindo que una niña - lo mira pervertidamente _

_- no me mires así - se vuelve a sonrojar _

_- por que tan nervioso? es que acaso te pongo nervioso? __mio__ caro Gianluca le toma la cara y lo acerca peligrosamente a su cara _

_- no juegues conmigo Maseratti, no soy un idiota - baja la mirada sonrojado _

_- claro que lo se, tu eres lindo - sonríe _

_- deja de decir esas cosas! - aumenta su sonrojo _

_- no lo are... amenos que admitas que tu escribiste la carta _

_- esta bien! es mía! yo la escribí! letra por letra! contento! - Maseratti abraza fuertemente a Sanardi _

_- que felicidad! _

_- suéltame marco! _

_- que? estas loco? y dejar que salgas corriendo? Ti quiero Gian! ti quiero! Molto! Molto! Molto! _

_- deja de decir eso! - dice rojo - _

_- no! ahora tu eres mío! y te marcare! - sonríe - _

_- no soy un animal! _

_- los hombres como yo! marcamos a nuestras parejas para que no nos las arrebaten _

_- nu-nuetras parejas? - piensa un momento y su sonrojo se hace evidente - suéltame!_

_- no lo are! ya te dije que te marcare - se acerca rápidamente y lo besa tiernamente y el peli-negro se pierde en el dulce beso del otro pero la alta de aire izo que se separaran - vez... ya estas marcado _

_- eres un tonto Maseratti... - esta rojo xD - pero ti quiero - dice tan bajo que apenas lo escucha el de los ojos verdes _

_- que dijiste? TE QUIERO? _

_- no grites! _

_- ES QUE NO PUEDO ESCUCHARTE! HABLAS DEMACIADO BAJO GIAN!_

_- TE QUIERO IDIOTA! _

_- vez que era fácil decirlo? - sonríe complacido _

_- eres un tonto - sonrojado nuevamente _

_- pero así me quieres no? - sonríe ampliamente - ven - le extiende la mano _

_- a donde vamos? - pregunta un poco desconcertado _

_- a mi casa, no te hagas - le levanta las cejas y lo mira pícaramente... 1313 xD _

_- QUE! - sonrojado al máximo y Marco comienza a reír - _

_- tranquilo, solo era una broma - ríe de nuevo - vamos por una pizza _

_- esta bien - acepta la mano de Marco y se van de las manos a la pizzería _

_- de verdad crees que tengo lindos ojos? _

_- MARCO! _

_- FiN - _


End file.
